Jetlag
Filip Zebic in Dr. Seuss Beginner Books and Walt Disney's Timeless Classics "Dumbo's Flying Circus" Cast: *Pluto Dog Bird Wing as Himself *Alvin, Simon and Theordore as Themselves *Donphan and Mrs. Jumbo as Themselves *King Leonidas as Himself *Thomas the Circus Tank Engine as Himself *Three Coaches, Mail Car, Boxcar, Calliope, Wagon, Cages, Wagon, Cages and Wagon Three Cages and Four Wagon Flatbeds and Caboose as Themselves *Mr. Stork as Himself *Giraffes as Themselves *Lions as Themselvses *Orangutans as Themselves *Pandas as Themselves *Kangaroos as Themselves *Tigers as Themselves *Zebras as Themselves *Horses as Themselves *Camels as Themselves *Dinosaurs as Themselves *Monkeys as Themselves *Hyenas as Themselves *Ostriches as Themselves *The Gopssing Elpehants as Themselves *Various Elephants as Thermselves *Roustabout Man as Themselves *The Bend as Themselves *Lost Boy, Pinocchio, Phineas and Ferb, Landon, Arnold and Carlos Fireside Girls as Themselves *Mr. Toad as Himself *Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) as Themselves *Scat Cat as Himself *Audiences Screaming and Mammal Face Crashing as Themselves *Princess Sally (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Herself *Children Animals as Themselves *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselves *Danville Maroon Circus Zoo Sign *Giant Red Yellow Green Orange Purple Brown Gray and Blue Railroad Tracks and Smoke *Edaville Railroad and Disneyland Railroad Station California as Themselves Scene: #Jetlag & Disney 17 Bengineer Books Video Intro #"Look Out for Mr. Stork" Mass #Circus Train Loading "Thomas the Tank Engine" Mass Railroad 1 #Mr. Stork Brings a Delivery of Donphan and Mrs. Jumbo Mass Railroad 2 #Pluto's Appearance # "Thomas the Tank Engine" (Reprise)/"Song of the Roustabouts" Railroad California #The Circus Gypsy Parade California Main Street U.S.A #Pluto's Shower Bath/Mother and Son Bond Bathrestroom #Mr. Toad Makes Fun of Pluto/Donphan and Mrs. Jumbo Goes Wild Bathrestroom #The Fourteenth Elephant Boy and Girls/Alvin Simon and Theodore Appearance Great Circus Carnival Cafeteria #Alvin Simon and Theodore meets Pluto/King Leonidas Idea/King Leonidas House Tent Circus Carnival House Tent #Pyramid of Pachyderms/Pyramid of Pachyderms Fall/Circus Carnival Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey #The Aftermath Railroad Hospital #The Children/Alvin Simon and Theodore Almost Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Party Hall Circus Carnival #"Baby Mine"/"The Children Songs" Circus Carnival Motel Party Hall #Gets the Hiccups The Bucket/"Pink Elephants On Parade" California Circus Zoo Planet #Meet The Crows Brothers California Playground 1 #"When I See An Elephant Dog Fly" California Playground 2 #The Hard Life of Pluto California Playground 3 #The Magic Feather/The Flight Test California Playground Blue Sky #The Surprising Finale/"I've Seen Everything" Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Railroad #End Credits Barney's Colorful World Live Jetlag & Disney 17 Beginner Books Video Outro Gallery: Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto the Elephant Dog Bird Wing Alvin Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Alvin, Simon Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Simon and Theodore Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Theodore as Themselves My Donphan-1.jpg|Donphan and Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Themselves King-leonidas-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-2.03.jpg|King Leonidas as Himself Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Circus Tank Engine as Himself Annie.png| Clarabel.png| Circus Calliope Wagon and Cage Madagascar 3.jpg| Circus Wagon Cage and Wagon Madagascar 3.jpg| Hector (TTTE).png| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg| Mail Car..png| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg| Circusflatbeds.png| The Circus Train Cars as The Freight Cars..png| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg| Rustee Rails Rides Again Two Cage Wagon.jpg| Lionsgate liltikes 2lg.jpg| Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg| Caboose-(from-_Phineas_and_Ferb).jpg| Babes in Toyland Animated Blue Coach.jpg| Toad the Breakvan.png|Three Coaches Mail Car Boxcar Flatcar Organ Cages Wagon and Caboose as Themselves Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork as Himself Aladdin Flamingos.png|Flamingos as Themselves The Two Toy Giraffes.png|Giraffes as Themselvses Phineas and Ferb Lions.png|Lions as Themselves King Louie.jpg|Orangutans as Themseleves Pandasontheirfeet.png Po_kung_fu_panda_3.png|Pandas as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-169.jpg|Kangaroos as Themselves Four Kittens..png|Tigers as Themseleves Blitzle_and_Zebstrika_by_ezzacloud-d3cuzxn.jpg|Zebras as Themselves ThomasandtheCircus9.png| Ponyta and Rapidash.jpg|Horses as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1479.jpg Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Camels as Themselves Woog.jpg Cera_land_before_time.jpg|Dinosaurs as Themselves Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.jpg Monferno Aipom and Ambipom.png|Monkeys as Themselves Max and duke pets.png WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Hyenas as Themselves Phineas and Ferb Ostriches.png|Ostriches as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|The Gopssing Elephants as Themselves Phineas and Ferb Elephant.png| Abu Elephant.jpg| Jungle Patrol.jpg Rugrats Elephants.png|Other Elephants as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1412.jpg|Roustabouts Man as Themselves Disneyland Parade.jpg|Marching Bend as as Themselves Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boy, Phineas & Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb, Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio, Arnold in The Magic School Bus.jpg|Arnold The Magic School Bus Carlos.png|Carlos and Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad as Himself Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as Themselves Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Himself Humans and Animals..png|Humans Screaming and Animals Face Pole as Itself Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse, Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs, Princess Sally.png|Princess Sally, Donald Duck Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles, and YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot as Themselves Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants and Animals save new york.png|Colorful Mammal as Themslevses Crows_(Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselvses Disneycircus.jpg|Circus Mass California Railroad Track Category:Filip Zebic Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs